User talk:Falcoz
Welcome to the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki! Welcome to the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki! We hope you can make continuing contributions of articles and/or discussion and other improvements. If you are new to Wikia or wikis in general, be sure to visit the "Community portal" for an outline of some of the main parts of the site and a link to pages that tell you how to edit. Many useful tools and fun pages can be seen to the left, under the logo. Named the Sidebar, clicking on a blue link will take you to the page of choice. Do keep an eye on the , where all edits and their authors (anonymous or signed-in) are listed. Bookmark it, maybe. (And help delete spam and vandalism - unpleasant but a fact of life.) Discussion of any aspect of the site, and enquiries, can be made at Talk:Main_Page or on the associated with each article. It helps if you sign and date your contributions there, so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is probably still of current interest. If you write on a user's "talk" page, that user will get an alerting message on next visit. Remember to sign every discussion or talk page with four tildes (~~~~). Feel free to fill out your so we can learn more about you. As a Fanon Wiki, we encourage creative writing like the articles USA and Quest For The Golden Waffle. We also have laws. Please read the COC for more. Please remember that, unlike Wikipedia, the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki is censored. We encourage your edits! Thanks! And, once again, welcome to the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki! [[USA|''BOOYAH FOREVER!]] Alex001 7.23 AM, 28 December 2008 (UTC) (KK:SS)' P.S. This is my first time welcoming a user. :) Thank you for being so kind to me! Falcoz 07:37, 28 December 2008 (UTC)-Falcoz Your'e welcome Ur' welcome. And if you wanna tell somebody something, go to their talk page. Just type User talk: and ur' done! Well... hav fun! Alex001 7:41 AM, 28 November 2008 (UTC) (KK:SS) Thank you!! Falcoz 07:45, 28 December 2008 (UTC)-Falcoz Friends You have said a message on my talk page and now I would reply. Well, I do have an account on Club Penguin, and it's known as "Alex12345a". I don't regularly play, only rarely like when there's a mission. However, I may meet you if possible! --Alex001 14:29, 31 December 2008(UTC)(Happy New Year!!!) Thank you for your kindness and your help while I was here!! Happy New Year to you as well!!!Falcoz 23:11, 31 December 2008 (UTC) Welcome back! Welcome back! About Happyface... he will be returning as soon as his parents send in their consent form (see this for more), but I'm sure he won't be too hard on you this time. Again, welcome back! [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!]]) 00:06, 13 January 2009 (UTC) I hope he won't be so hard on me. ;) Falcoz 00:12, 13 January 2009 (UTC) I hope that too. [[User:Explorer 767|'''Explorer 767]] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 00:31, 13 January 2009 (UTC) Formatting I'll give you a few secrets on formatting: * You don't have to use the span tag. Instead you can do this: Yay! Blue's my favorite color! Which becomes this: Yay! Blue's my favorite color! Also, you can change font styles, like this: Jokerman looks cool. So does Century Gothic. That will turn out as this: Jokerman looks cool. So does Century Gothic. If you want to combine the attributes, do this: It's quite easy to combine attributes, isn't it? Which turns out as this: It's quite easy to combine attributes, isn't it? Hope that helps! [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 01:00, 13 January 2009 (UTC) Wow! Much better!! Thanks for the help. Falcoz 01:06, 13 January 2009 (UTC) Hey Explorer, I have a question: On your page, you have video of a Christian song by the Newsboys. If I am correct, this means that you are a Christian?Please answer.-Falcoz 03:52, 13 January 2009 (UTC) Siggy Let me guess... you copied my siggy. Be careful with it as it's very confusing and at most hard. --Alex001 09:12, 13 January 2009 (UTC)